Lisianthus of Incarnation
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: Lagu itu mengalun seperti sebuah irama surga yang menenangkan namun juga menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan... YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Lisianthus of Incarnation_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki & Metha_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Familly_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story punya Yuuki & Metha_**

**_Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!_**

**_Req dari Indira Vidyasanthi_**

**_Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan..._**

.

.

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Lagi-lagi lagu itu mengalun seperti sebuah irama surga yang menenangkan namun juga menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Menenangkan kala melihat senyum merekah itu tersungging pada bibir semerah darah itu, menyakitkan ketika menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya ilusi belaka. Ilusi yang mengganggu karena mendatangkan rindu...

Entah rindu pada siapa...

.

.

_"... apa yang sedang kau lakukan" tanyanya._

_"Tunggulah sebentar..."_

_"Apa itu...?"_

_"Aku menciptakan lagu khusus untukmu..." _

_"Lagu? Bisakah kau menyanyikannya untukku? _

.

.

_Mareun pulggotcheoreom yawuin seulpeumi_

_Eongkin sehweoleh cham mot deulddae_

_Gaseumsogeul gipi pagodeuneun_

_Geochin hansumeh maedalrineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui nunmuleul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Noeuli ddeonan jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggerineh_

.

.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu bangun lagi dari tidurnya, selalu seperti ini. Tengah malam dirinya akan bangun hanya karena mimpi yang terus menghantuinya sejak usianya 14 tahun. Padahal sudah 4 tahun berlalu tetapi mimpi itu tetap saja menghantuinya. Mempi tentang seorang gadis cantik yang setiap kali membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang bila mengingatnya. Sosok yang sangat menawan...

"Aish Jung! Khayalanmu sudah benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Ucapnya kesal, "Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?"

.

.

Menjalani rutinitas sebagai seorang pelajar memang kadang-kadang sedikit membosankan. Bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, siang menjelang sore baru pulang dengan badan yang lelah, mengikuti beberapa les, belajar hingga tengah malam dan hanya beristirahat selama beberapa jam saja. Bahkan sebagian pelajar rela menukar waktu tidurnya untuk belajar terutama ketika mendekati ujian akhir.

Lihat!

Bahkan lampu merah kali ini terasa sangat lama.

Mata setajam musang itu membulat menatap sosok yang berada di sebrang sana yang juga sedang menunggu lampu menyala hijau untuk pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup luas itu.

"Dia..."

Ingatannya kembali pada potongan-potongan mimpi yang empat tahun belakangan ini mengusiknya. Tidak salah lagi! Dialah orangnya! Orang yang selama ini dicari-cari olehnya! Jung U-Know! Kau menemukannya sekarang!

.

.

_"Cantik... Siapa namamu?" _

_"... tahukah kau? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padamu, sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu..." _

_"Selama ini sulit untukku merasakan cinta, butuh waktu lama untukku merasakannya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan rasa itu tiba-tiba muncul dihatiku" _

_"Bolehkah aku berharap kau tetap berada disisiku? _

_"Saranghae..." _

_"Nado."_

.

.

"_Yah_ apa yang kau lakukan!" di tengah jalan, di ntara hingar-bingar pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang, _namja_ bermata musang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Menengahnya tengah menyekal tangan seorang _namja_ yang berniat melakukan tindakan kriminal, mencopet.

Sang calon korban yang hampir menjadi korban itu pun tersentak kaget dan menatap seorang _namja_ bermata tajam seperti seekor musang itu yang tengah mencekal seorang _namja_ lain yang memakai topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau mau mencopetnya?"

Plak!

_Namja_ yang memakai topi itu pun menampik kasar tangan _namja_ bermata musang itu dan lari menjauhi keramaian mengingat teriakan si _namja_ bermata musang sudah berhasil membuat mereka menjadi perhatian tadi.

"_Gwaechanayo_?"

Sosok menawan yang memakai seragam SMA _Cassiopeia_ itu menggangguk pelan, "Tapi sepertinya kita harus bergegas karena sebentar lagi lampunya akan menyala merah (untuk pejalan kaki)." Ucapnya, "_Jeongmal_ _gomawo_! Bila kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah kehilangan dompetku." Sosok cantik itu membungkkan badannya sebelum berlari pergi berlawanan arah dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Oh _Shit_! Kau lupa menanyakan namanya, Jung!" rutuknya kesal, "Tuan Putri, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..."

.

.

_"Maaf kan saya jika saya lancang, tapi bisakah anda menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya dan kenapa anda tiba-tiba menarik kekasih saya?" _

_"Benarkah itu?" _

_"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu..."_

_"Wae? Kenapa kau membohongiku?" _

.

.

_Doe eyes_ kelam yang menatapnya polos, kulit pucat yang berkilau ketika terkena paparan sinar matahari, bibir semerah buah _chery_ yang sangat menggoda. Ah... Dia bersekolah di _Cassiopeia_? Andaikan _namja_ bermarga Jung itu tidak sedang menghadapai ujian pastilah dirinya sudah pergi ke sekolah khusus kalangan elit itu untuk sekedar menanyakan namanya.

Jatuhnya berdetak sangat cepat setiap mengingat bahwa sosok yang selama ini menyusup ke dalam mimpinya itu tenyata benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Sosok cantik yang membuatnya terpesonan dan nyaris gila. Oh! Sungguh, inikah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Jangan panggil namaku Jung U-Know bila aku tidak bisa memilikinya!"

.

.

Menjadi orang terkenal, menghasilkan banyak uang dan kesuksesan dalam genggaman. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan semua itu? Orang tidak normallah yang akan mengabaikan kesempatan yang datang didepan mata. Dan kesempatan yang datang itu tidak akan pernah disia-siakan namja bermarga Jung itu. Ketika dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu management artis terbesar di negaranya. Dengan senang hati Jung U-Know mengikutinya. Yah, sebagai peruntungan. Siapa tahu dirinya bisa lulus seleksi. Bukankah mencoba lebih baik daripada gagal sebelum mencoba? Bukankah ketakutan pada kegagalan yang justru memicu semangat untuk lebih terus berkarya? Itulah yang kini dilakukannya.

Dengan sabar menunggu nomor antriannya dipanggil untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya di depan para juri. Menunggu memang membosankan tetapi bila kau menunggu bersama ratusan orang lainnya, akan seperti apa rasanya? Entahlah... Kegugupan itu melebur menjadi satu bersama dengan perasaan yang lain.

Saat mengamati orang-orang yang senasib dengannya, mata setajam musang milik _namja_ bermarga Jung itu menangkap sosok yang selama ini selalu mengusik tidurnya. Sosok cantik itu sedang duduk diam beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Oh, sungguh malaikat yang sempurna.

Tapi tunggu!

Kemana rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu berkilau di bawah sinar matahari?

Dan... kenapa dia memakai pakaian selayaknya yang sering dipakai oleh _namja_ remaja seusia mereka?

Menyerah dengan beragam pikiran gilanya, akhirnya _namja_ bernama Jung U-Know itu bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri 'sang putri' yang membuatnya selalu terbangun pada tengah malam. U-Know harus tahu namanya!

"_Anyeong_..."

Wajah cantik itu mendongak, _doe eyes_nya bertumbuan dengan mata setajam musang milik U-Know.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya U-Know.

Sosok rupawan itu mengamati U-Know dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, "Ah, kau yang menyelamatkanku saat hendak dicopet itu, kan?"

"Astaga! Suara mereka bahkan sama!" batin U-Know.

"Kau juga ikut audisi?"

U-Know mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Namaku Jung U-Know." Diulurkan tangannya pada sosok 'sang putri' yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Tangan dengan jemari lentik yang terasa sangat halus itu menjabat tangan besar U-Know, "Kim Hero."

"_Mwo_? Kim? Kim Hero?" tanya U-Know kaget.

"_Ne_." Hero tersenyum pada U-Know.

"Kau _namja_?" tanya U-Know memastikan.

"Lalu apa kau kira aku _yeoja_?" tanya Hero. Mata bulatnya memandang ekspresi syock U-Know.

"_A_... _Ani_..."

Apakah U-Know salah orang? Dia _namja_! _Namja_! Sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi... Bagaimana bisa seorang _namja_, benar-benar _namja_ bisa berubah menjadi _yeoja_ ketika berada di dalam mimpinya? Apakah U-Know sudah gila? Atau mimpi sialan itu yang mempermainkan kewarasannya?

U-Know duduk diam di samping Hero. Pikiran _namja_ bermarga Jung itu melayang entah kemana akibat memikirkan sosok putri dalam mimpinya dan sosok Hero yang nyata-nyata berada di sampingnya. U-Know melamun hingga gilirannya untuk audisi tiba.

.

.

Para peserta audisi dinilai oleh lima orang berbeda yang akan menilai lima orang peserta langsung. Jadi para juri akan menilai lima orang peserta audisi secara bersamaan untuk menghemat waktu. Kali ini U-Know dan Hero maju bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya. Empat orang lainnya sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya menyanyi, menari dan bermain alat musik. Namun salah seorang juri meminta U-Know menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi.

U-Know binggung harus menyanyikan lagu apa, hingga _namja_ bermata musang itu memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu...

"_Mareun pulggotcheoreom yawuin seulpeumi_

_Eongkin sehweoleh cham mot deulddae_

_Gaseumsogeul gipi pagodeuneun_

_Geochin hansumeh maedalrineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui nunmuleul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Noeuli ddeonan jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggerineh_..."

Hero yang mendengarkan lagu itu tersenyum menatap U-Know dan mulai ikut menyanyi seolah-olah dirinya mengetahui lirik lagu tersebut. Padahal lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan U-Know sama sekali belum beredar dipasaran karena tidak ada satu orang penyanyi pun yang pernah menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik dan irama seperti itu.

"_Ireun saebyeog achim yeorin haetsali_

_Jinan bam ggumeh ggaeeonal ddae_

_Magmaghaettdeon eojeh geu ggumdeuli_

_Jeonseol sogeuro sarajineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui soweoneul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haetsali ddeonan jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Jeo honja ddeonoldeon najeun barami_

_Jichin sumgyeolro hehmaeilddae_

_Hannajeoleh naerin I bitmulro_

_Sehsangeui seolum dalraeboneh_

_Cheonnyeoneui sarangeul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Dalbichi jamdeun jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui geurium moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haeoreum bichin jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_..."

Mata setajam musang itu menatap lekat-lekat _doe eyes_ kelam yang juga tengah menatapnya, mengabaikan tepuk tangan dari ke-5 juri dan 3 peserta audisi yang lain.

.

.

"Kim Hero, siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Jung U-Know, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Monday, January 06, 2014

8:38:47 PM

Yuuki & Metha


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : **__**Lisianthus of Incarnation (II)**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**__**& Metha**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Familly**_

_**Rate : T**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but **__**this story punya Yuuki & Metha**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut**__**, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Req dari Indira Vidyasanthi**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

.

.

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_Mareun pulggotcheoreom yawuin seulpeumi_

_Eongkin sehweoleh cham mot deulddae_

_Gaseumsogeul gipi pagodeuneun_

_Geochin hansumeh maedalrineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui nunmuleul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Noeuli ddeonan jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggerineh_

_Ireun saebyeog achim yeorin haetsali_

_Jinan bam ggumeh ggaeeonal ddae_

_Magmaghaettdeon eojeh geu ggumdeuli_

_Jeonseol sogeuro sarajineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui soweoneul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haetsali ddeonan jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Jeo honja ddeonoldeon najeun barami_

_Jichin sumgyeolro hehmaeilddae_

_Hannajeoleh naerin I bitmulro_

_Sehsangeui seolum dalraeboneh_

_Cheonnyeoneui sarangeul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Dalbichi jamdeun jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui geurium moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haeoreum bichin jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

.

.

"Yah Boo!" U-Know memekik saat namja cantik itu menggodanya, "Berhentilah menggoda Micky! Kau tidak lihat kalau Xiah sudah hampir menangis?" U-Know menarik lengan malaikat cantiknya, mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya sendiri kemudian melilitkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping itu erat.

"Aku tidak menangis, Yun! Lagi pula bila kau cemburu kenapa tidak bilang terus terang saja? Kenapa harus mengatas namakanku?" gerutu Xiah.

U-Know, Hero, Xiah, Micky dan seorang lagi yang bernama Max tergabung dalam sebuah boy band bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama DBSK.

Setelah melakukan beragam Audisi akhirnya U-Know dan Hero berhasil lolos, masa-masa traine yang sulit pun bisa mereka lalui dengan baik. Pada masa itu pulalah U-Know dan Hero saling mengakrabkan diri dan mengenal pribadi satu sama lain. Barulah U-Know tahu siapa sebenarnya Hero itu dan mengapa namja cantik itu sangat mirip dengan putri yang sering mendatanginya melalui mimpi.

Berbicara soal mimpi, mimpi-mimpi aneh U-Know tidak pernah lagi mendatanginya bila namja bermata musang itu berada di dekat Hero, lain soal bila U-Know dan Hero harus berpisah karena pekerjaan mereka, bisa dijamin mimpi U-Know itu akan menggentayanginya lagi dan lagi sehingga secara probadi U-Know meminta pada managernya untuk memberikannya pekerjaan diluar jadwal DBSK bersama-sama Hero.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Hero membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu memahami sesuatu hal dalam dirinya yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

Mimpi-mimpi yang sejak usianya 14 tahun itu memang mengganggu dan menjadi momok yang sedikit mengerikan untuk U-Know, tetapi akhir-akhir ini U-Know memahami kalau sebenarnya mimpi-mimpi itulah yang mengantarkannya menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Bukan!

Tentu saja bukan sang putri cantik yang selalu menghantuinya lewat mimpi, melainkan Hero.

Ya! Hero.

Namja cantik itu adalah belahan jiwanya.

U-Know tidak percaya adanya reinkarnasi, U-Know juga tidak percaya adanya kehidupan setelah kematian, hanya saja U-Know meyakini bahwa Tuhan sudah memperlihatkan seseorang yang kelak akan berjodoh dengannya melalui mimpi-mimpi itu. Dan orang itu adalah... Hero.

Walaupun Hero adalah seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya akan tetapi entah kenapa dimata U-Know sosok Hero adalah sosok yang tepat untuk mendampinginya, hidup bersamanya jika mereka tidak lagi tergabung dalam DBSK.

Cinta?

Ya, U-Know menyebut perasaan itu sebagai cinta.

Lalu kenapa bila U-Know mencintai Jaejoong?

Tidak bolehkah?

Kenapa?

Karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki?

Bukankah itu kehidupan mereka? Lalu apa salahnya? Mereka sudah dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan hidup yang akan mereka ambil walaupun jalan itu sangat salah, berdosa dan tabu sekali pun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan emua itu selama mereka meyakini diri mereka benar adanya.

Untuk apa mendengarkan omongan orang lain yang hanya bertujuan menjatuhkan mereka?

Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali!

"Hyung, lirik lagu yang Hyung buat itu apa judulnya?" Max, namja jangkung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya itu duduk di tengah-tengah Micky dan Xiah yang sedang mengisi teka-teki silang.

"Yah! Magnae! Sopanlah sedikit!" omel Micky.

"A Thousand Years?" tanya Yunho.

Namja jangkung itu mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kata manager hyung, lagu itu adalah lagu yang paling banyak didownloand minggu ini. Rekornya nomor satu terus selama satu minggu lamanya." Jelas Changmin.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Xiah.

"Ne." Jawab Changmin, "Semuanya berkat U-Know hyung dan Hero Hyung." ucap Changmin.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hero yang semula sedang menggoda U-Knownya kini menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan mata bulat indah miliknya.

"Kisah kalian sewaktu mengikuti audisi dulu adalah senjata pemasaran rahasia. Fans kita sangat penasaran dengan lagu yang tiba-tiba kalian nyanyikan bersama-sama ketika Audisi dulu. Luar biasa bukan?" Max tersenyum. "Kekuatan fans memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Cassiopeia daebak!"

"Tapi jangan menyemburkan remahan keripik kentangmu, Magnae! Itu sangat menjijikkan!" omel Yoochun yang kemudian memukul kepala Max menggunakan bantal sofa.

.

.

Hero tersenyum, diletakkannya secangkir coklat panas di depan meja yang berada di hadapan namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah melamun itu. Lihat! Mata musang itu menerawang jauh menatap langit senja yang mulai gelap, sangat indah ketika warna biru berbaur dengan warna jingga dan awan abu-abu gelap. Terkesan menenangkan namun penuh kerinduan.

"Kim Hero, siapa sebenarnya kau?" gumam U-know.

"Huh?" Hero yang hendak duduk di samping U-Know membatalkan niatnya dan memandang bingung namja yang berstatus namja chingunya itu.

Ya, setelah menelan kenyataan bahwa sosok putri dalam mimpinya adalah seorang namja dikehidupan aslinya, U-Know memilh berdamai dengan hati dan nalarnya untuk mengkuti kata hatinya. Bila U-Know jatuh cinta pada Hero yang seorang namja, lalu kenapa? Mencintai itu bukan sebuah dosa sehingga U-Know nekad menyatakan perasaannya pada Hero beberapa bulan semenjak debut mereka, gayung bersambut. Hero menerima cinta U-Know. Tidak ada yang protes dengan hubungan mereka berdua, para member DBSK dan manager pun tahu hubungan keduanya seperti apa. Bagi mereka asal U-Know dan Hero tetap bersikap profesional tidak masalah bila keduanya terlibat hubungan special.

U-Know tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Hero yang tidak sedang memegang mug berisi coklat panasnya, "Siapa pun kau, aku tidak akan peduli. Karena bagiku Kim Hero yang ku kenal sekarang jauh lebih berarti dan berharga daripada sosok yang selalu menghantui mimpiku." Ucap U-Know. Ditariknya Jaejoong agar duduk di atas pangkuannya, "Tidak peduli namja maupun yeoja, Kim Hero milikku tetaplah orang yang sangat ku cintai kini dan nanti..."

"U-Know..." lirih Hero. Jemari lentiknya yang tadi digunakan untuk mencengeram mug coklat panasnya pelahan-lahan meletakkan mug itu di atas meja di samping mug milik U-Know. Namja berparas rupawan itu memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap wajah tampan namja chingunya itu, "Jung U-Know, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Hero.

"Jung U-Know adalah namja chingu Kim Hero. Jung U-Know adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Kim Hero dengan segenap jiwa raganya." Jawab U-Know sambil tersenyum membelai wajah cantik namja chingunya.

"Beruangku, apakah kau menyesal dengan semua ini? Dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Hero, Ah... kadang-kadang Jaejoong memang sering memanggil U-Know dengan sebutan Beruang mengingat hadiah pertama yang U-Know berikan padanya adalah sebuah boneka beruang.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal, Boo?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Kadang namja cantik itu berpikir bahwa U-Know hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok putri yang selalu mendatangi namja bermata musang itu lewat mimpinya. Pernah Hero meragukan kesungguhan perasaan U-Know padanya namun akhirnya namja cantik itu percaya bahwa namja bermarga Jung itu benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

"Boo, mari berbicara soal masa depan kita." Ajak U-Know.

"Huh? Masa depan? Tumben sekali?" gumam Hero, "Biasanya Beruang besarku ini akan membicarakan masa lalu dan mimpi masa remajanya."

"Aku bosan." Jawab U-Know, "Untuk apa membicarakan masa lalu dan mimpi yang telah lama berlalu bila dihadapan kita ada masa depan cerah yang sudah menanti untuk ditapaki?" tanya U-Know.

Jaejoong tersenyum, dikecupnya pipi kanan U-Know mesra, "Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan untuk masa depan kita nantinya, Bear?" tanya Hero.

"Bila kita tua nanti, aku ingin kita hidup jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian kota metropolitan ini. Jinan atau Jeju sepertinya bagus." Ucap U-Know.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?" tanya Hero.

"Kita akan hidup bersama anak-anak kita."

Hero tersenyum getir, "Aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak untukmu, Bear. Tidak akan pernah bisa."

U-Know mencium punggung tangan Hero lembut, "Kita akan membangun panti asuhan dan sanggar seni. Kita akan merawat anak-anak yang tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua anak-anak itu nantinya." Ucap U-Know, "Kita akan membeli tanah, belajar bertani dan beternak. Itu adalah mimpiku untuk kita, Boo..."

"Apapun dan sesusah apapun mimpi itu, selama bersama denganmu aku tidak akan keberatan Bear. Akan kita wujudkan mimpi itu bersama."

"Sarangahae Boo... Aku mencintamu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Nado saranghae..."

Bersama angin malam, U-Know dan Hero menghangatkan diri mereka melalui cinta kasih yang mereka tujukan untuk pasangannya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Wednesday, January 15, 2014

6:59:31 PM


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : **__**Lisianthus of Incarnation**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**__** & Metha**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Familly**_

_**Rate : T**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but **__**this story punya Yuuki & Metha**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut**__**, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Req dari Indira Vidyasanthi**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

.

.

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya, ia adalah jung Yunho seorang seniman jalanan. Dia berkelana dari kerajaan satu ke kerajaan lain dan menghibur penghuni istana tersebut, wajahnya yang tampan dan suaranya yang bagus menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

Seperti saat ini, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan _Shinki_. Kerajaan terbesar dan dikabarkan memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik bernama Han Jaejoong, tapi sebelum ke kerajaan itu Yunho memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke pasar tradisional yang tak jauh dari kerajaan.

"Anak muda, mampirlah sejenak untuk meminum teh hangat ini." ucap salah satu pedagang dipasar tersebut.

"_Gomawo Ahjussi_." ucap Yunho seraya menerim teh hangat tersebut.

Saat sedang menikmati tehnya, mata Yunho menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk berkedip, di hadapannya kini seorang _yeoja_ cantik terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan pedagang lain. Sejenak mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, Yunho seolah tenggelam ke dalam mata bulat dan indah tersebut. Seolah terhipnotis akan keindahannya, Yunho tanpa sadar berjalan menghampiri _yeoja_ itu. Begitupun dengan sang _yeoja_ yang juga seolah terhipnotis melihat sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya tajam namun penuh kelembutan.

Setelah jarak mereka dekat, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dan saling memadangi keindahan masing-masing.

"Cantik..." gumam Yunho tanpa sadar.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang _yeoja_ langsung tersipu malu karena pujian sang pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Han Youngwoong" jawab _yeoja_ itu yang sebenarnya adalah putri Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa untuk melihat keadaan rakyatnya.

"Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu kehidupan keduanya berubah, mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan tanpa Yunho sadari jika Han Youngwoong yang bersamanya sebenarnya adalah sang putri, Han Jaejoong.

Sekarang jaejoong sedang berada di rumah Yunho yang sederhana, dia memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menulis sesuatu. "Yun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar Woongie _ah_." jawab yunho. "Nah selesai..." ucapnya sumringah.

"Apa itu Yun?"

"Aku menciptakan lagu khusus untukmu Woongie _ah._" jawab Yunho.

"Lagu, bisakah kau menyanyikannya untukku Yunnie?" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong, "_Mareun pulggotcheoreom yawuin seulpeumi..._ _Eongkin sehweoleh cham mot deulddae..."_ Yunho mulai bernyanyi dengan memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi setiap lirik lagu yang sedag dinyanyikan.

"_Gaseumsogeul gipi pagodeuneun_

_Geochin hansumeh maedalrineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui nunmuleul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Noeuli ddeonan jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggerineh_

_Ireun saebyeog achim yeorin haetsali_

_Jinan bam ggumeh ggaeeonal ddae_

_Magmaghaettdeon eojeh geu ggumdeuli_

_Jeonseol sogeuro sarajineh_..."

Jaejoong ikut memejamkan matanya, sungguh suara Yunho sangat menenangkan jiwanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tampan itu, tanpa sadar dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang akan menjadi bencana untuknya dan juga Yunho.

"_Cheonnyeoneui soweoneul moeumyeon I mam da daeshinhalgga _

_Haetsali ddeonan jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Jeo honja ddeonoldeon najeun barami_

_Jichin sumgyeolro hehmaeilddae_

_Hannajeoleh naerin I bitmulro_

_Sehsangeui seolum dalraeboneh_

_Cheonnyeoneui sarangeul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Dalbichi jamdeun jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui geurium moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haeoreum bichin jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh..."_

Yunho menyelesaikan lagunya dan membuka matanya dan memandang lekat wajah Jaejoong yang juga telah membuka matanya. Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong, diambilnya tangan Jaejoong dan dikecupnya tangan itu.

"Woongie, tahukah kau?" Yunho menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padamu, sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu..." ucap Yunho.

" Dan kau menciptakan lagu itu agar aku tahu isi hatimu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Selama ini sulit untukku merasakan cinta, butuh waktu lama untukku merasakannya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan rasa itu tiba-tiba muncul dihatiku." jawab Yunho.

"Aku pun begitu, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamamu dan mendengar suaramu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Yunnie, hingga rasanya aku pun tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya." ucap Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau tetap berada disisiku Woongie, bolehkah aku berharap lagu itu dpat menyampaikan perasaanmu?" tanya Yunho.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menangis, dia pun menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Woongie _Saranghae_..." ucap Yunho.

"_Nado_." jawab Jaejoong." Tapi Yun kau sama sekali belum memberi tahu ku judul lagumu itu?" tanya Jaejoong, mata bulatnya menatap Yunho.

"Jangan tanyakan itu sekarang, karena aku pun tidak tahu harus ku beri judul apa lagu itu."

"Jadi itu lagu tanpa judul?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Suatu saat nanti aku dan kau akan memberi judul." jawab Yunho.

Mereka kemudian berpelukan menyalurkan perasan mereka masing-masing, biarlah untuk saat ini mereka menikmati keindahan cinta sebelum semuanya berakhir.

.

.

Yunho tinggal di daerah kekuasaan kerajaan Shinki, dan itu mempermudah Jaejoong untuk menemui Yunho. Sementara itu di kerajaan terjadi perdebatan antara Jendral Changmin dan raja Yoochun.

"Yang Mulia, bisakah pernikahanku dan putri Jaejoong dipercepat?"

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya sang raja Han Yoochun.

"Aku sering melihat putri sering keluar sendiri dengan menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa." ucap Changmin

"Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa terjadi Jendral Changmin?" ujar Raja.

"Tapi dia seperti menemui seseorang Yang Mulia, aku tidak tahu siapa tapi aku mencurigainya." bela Changmin.

"_Yeobo_, apa yang dikatakan Jendral benar. Putri kita juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah." kali ini sang ratu Han Junsu yang berbicara dan mencoba membujuk suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya, aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan Jaejoong." putus raja Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong pergi menemui Yunho di rumahnya. Akan tetapi tanpa jaejoong sadar dari tadi seseorang mengikutinya, bukan seseorang itu bukanlah pengawal. Tapi orang itu adalah tunangannya, Jendral Changmin.

Mata Changmin sontak membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya, tunangannya putri Jaejoong sedang berpelukkan dan berciuman dengan seorang seniman jalanan yang pernah menghibur seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung menuju ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

SREEET

" Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" bentak Changmin setelah menarik Jaejoong.

"_MWO_, jendral Changmin apa yag kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang Putri lakukan di sini. Berani-beraninya kau bemesraan dengan _namja_ lain padahal kau adalah tunanganku." geram Changmin.

"Maaf kan saya jika saya lancang Jendral Changmin, tapi bisakah anda menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya dan kenapa anda tiba-tiba menarik Youngwoong kekasih saya?" akhirnya Yunho berucap setelah kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilnya Youngwoong?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia adalah Han Youngwoong kekasihku." jawab Yunho.

"Anda salah Yunho _shi_, dia adalah putri Jaejoong anak dari raja Han Yoochun dan Han Junsu."

"Anda jangan mencoba membohongiku Jendral, ketika aku datang ke istana. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Bela Yunho

"Itu karena putri Jaejoong sedang pergi ke pasar tradisional dan menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa."

"Benarkah itu Woongie?" tanya Yunho

"_Mian_ Yunnie, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau membohongiku?" ujar yunho dengan nada kecewa

"Yun aku..."

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kerajaan, bukankah kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Jendral Changmin. Aku harap setelah ini Tuan Putri bisa melupakan semua tentang kita." sekuat mungkin Yunho menahan amarahnya, bagaimana pun di hadapannya bukanlah orang biasa sepertinya.

"Ayo Putri kita kembali dan jangan membuat raja dan ratu khawatir!" Changmin membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Yunho, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Jaejoong meronta dari dekapan Changmin, akan tetapi Changmin seolah tidak perduli.

Yunho hanya memandangi kepergian Jaejoong dengan sendu, dia tidak menyangka orang yang dicintainya tega membohoonginya seperti ini. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengusir Jaejoong tapi sungguh, dia memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan istana tidak seperti biasanya karena terdengar pertengkaran atara sang raja dan anaknya putri jaejoong.

"Tidak Yang Mulia, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan jendral Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Putri, kau akan segera menikah dengan jendral Changmin dan pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat!" tegas sang raja

"_MWO_, aku tidak mau. Aku mohon Yang Mulia, aku sudah mencintai _namja_ lain dan aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya." ucap Jaejoong.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Raja

"Dia adalah Jung Yunho, seniman jalaan yang pernah datang ke istana.

"Siapa pun dia, aku tidak peduli dan kau akan tetap menikah dengan Changmin." ujar sang Raja.

Jejoong terdiam karena keputusan ayahnya, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untu menolak pernikahannya dan Changmin.

Changmin yang tidak terima akan penolakkan Jaejoong pun segera menjalakan rencananya. "Yang Mulia, hamba curiga kalau Jung Yunho adalah _spy_ dari kerajaan musuh." ucap Changmin

"Apa maksudmu Jendral?"

"Bukankah kerajaan musuh pernah mengatakan akan menyerang _Shinki_ sesegera mungkin, hamba curiga Yunho diutus untuk melihat kondisi di dalam istana _Shinki_ dan kemudian melaporkannya kepada mereka lalu mereka menyerang kita." Changmin mencoba mempengaruhi raja.

"Kau benar Jendral, kalau begitu perintahkan prajurit untuk mengusirnya." perintah sang raja.

.

.

Hari pengusiran Yunho pun terjadi, Changmin tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis karena pengusiran Yunho dan Junsu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa atas tindakkan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

Keadaan istana semakin kacau, penyerangan yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba oleh kerajaan musuh membuat kerajaan _Shinki_ kelabakkan, mayat berjatuhan dimana-mana dan raja serta jendral dan prajurit masih berusaha memukul mundur musuh. Mendengar keadaan istana yang kacau balau membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali dan menuju istana demi menyelamatkan kekasih hatinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika melihat kekash hatinya yang akan ditebas oleh prajurit dari kerajaan musuh, Yunho segera menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Namun, dia terkena sabetan pedang tepat di bawah matanya.

"Yunnie, kau datang menyelamatkanku?" kaget Jaejoong ketika Yunho menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus keluar dari istana ini Jae!" ujar Yunho dan segera membawa pergi Jaejoong.

Mereka melarikan diri ke hutan, namun sayang nasib baik belum berpihak pada mereka berdua.

Di hutan mereka bertemu dengan prajurit _Shinki_, segera mungkin mereka bersembunyi.

"Jae, sepertinya mereka mengira aku menculikmu." khawatir Yunho

"Yunnie, bagaimana ini? Jangan tinggalkan aku..." lirih Jaejoong tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"YUNHO AWAS!" teriak Jejoong, tiba-tiba melihat busur panah mengarah pada Yunho dan...

Jlebbbbb

Anak panah itu menembus punggung Jaejoong, Yunho pun menjadi semakin panik. Sedangkan para prajurit itu terdiam melihat sasaran mereka yang salah.

"Jae, bertahanlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Yun... ni... e..." ucap Jaejoong terbata menahan sakit, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Jae, aku mohon bertahan... hiks... hiks..." isak Yunho.

"Maafkan aku telah mem... bohongimu Yun, sungguh aku mencintaimu... hah... hah..." Jaejoong semakin kesulitan bernafas, "Jangan me... nangis Yun, _Saranghae_..." setelah mengucapkan itu mata Jaejoong tertutup rapat.

"JAEEEE" histeris Yunho," jangan tinggalkan aku Jae...hiks hiks, aku juga mencintaimu"

Kemudian Yunho mencabut panah di tubuh Jaejoong, diperhatikannya darah yang melekat pada busur panah tersebut kemudian...

Jlebbbbb

Yunho menusukkan panah itu tepat di jantungnya, dipandanginya wajah Jaejoong di sampingnya. Digenggamnya tangan itu, dikecupnya wajah Jaejoong.

"Jae, jika dikehidupan mendatang kita kembali bertemu. Aku ingin pertemuan kita menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk kita, aku akan selalu menunggumu dimasa yang akan datang. _Saranghae_ Jae..." Yunho juga menutup matanya.

Berakhir sudah kisah cinta abadi dua insan, kisah cinta antara Putri kerajaan dan seniman jalanan. Cinta yang berakhir tragis namun menunjukkan ketulusan dari akhir cinta yang rumit.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Jangan buru-buru demo kami, masih ada epilog soalnya.

Misal ada yang binggung kok Chap ini beda dengan Chap kemarin, monggo lihat nama Author yang tertera di atas sana atau di bawah sana.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memberikan review, memfav dan memfollow FF ini. Jeongmal Gomawo. Mian belum bisa membalas satu-satu.

.

.

Sunday, January 19, 2014

7:42:00 PM

Yuuki & Metha


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle : **__**Lisianthus of Incarnation (Epilog)**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**__** & Metha**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Familly**_

_**Rate : T**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but **__**this story punya Yuuki & Metha**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut**__**, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Req dari Indira Vidyasanthi**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_Mareun pulggotcheoreom yawuin seulpeumi_

_Eongkin sehweoleh cham mot deulddae_

_Gaseumsogeul gipi pagodeuneun_

_Geochin hansumeh maedalrineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui nunmuleul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Noeuli ddeonan jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggerineh_

_Ireun saebyeog achim yeorin haetsali_

_Jinan bam ggumeh ggaeeonal ddae_

_Magmaghaettdeon eojeh geu ggumdeuli_

_Jeonseol sogeuro sarajineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui soweoneul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haetsali ddeonan jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Jeo honja ddeonoldeon najeun barami_

_Jichin sumgyeolro hehmaeilddae_

_Hannajeoleh naerin I bitmulro_

_Sehsangeui seolum dalraeboneh_

_Cheonnyeoneui sarangeul moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Dalbichi jamdeun jeo haneul ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

_Cheonnyeoneui geurium moeumyeon_

_I mam da daeshinhalgga_

_Haeoreum bichin jeo deulpan ggeutehn_

_Oneuldo seoseonggeorineh_

.

.

.

"_Umma_..." anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, jari-jemari tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung kaus yang dikenakannya, kaus yang tadi berwarna putih bersih itu kini menjadi berwarna coklat akibat lumpur yang mengotorinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Beruang Kecil _Umma_, hm? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti monster lumpur begitu?" ibu cantik itu menatap putra tampannya yang sepertinya ketakutan karena penampilannya mengerikan, penuh lumpur dan sedikit bau. "_Umma_ menunggu jawabanmu, _Baby_..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"_Mian_ _Umma_... Tadi... tadi Unno main bola dengan teman-teman di lapangan yang becek penuh lumpur." Jelas anak laki-laki itu sedikit takut, masih dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Lalu?" tanya sang ibu.

"_Umma_..." anak laki-laki itu kaget saat merasakan kepalanya dibelai lembut oleh sang ibu.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Unno tidak salah. Baju kotor tidak masalah asal Unno pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _Umma_ tidak marah..."

"_Jongmal_?" mata setajam musang kecil itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik ibunya, ibu yang sangat dicintainya dan menjadi kebanggaannya.

"_Kajja_! Sekarang mandilah bersama _Appa_!"

"_Umma_ _saranghae_..." oh, betapa anak laki-laki itu snagat menyayangi ibunya.

Sang ibu tersenyum hangat, "_Nado_ _Baby_..."

.

.

"_Kita akan membangun panti asuhan dan sanggar seni. Kita akan merawat anak-anak yang tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua anak-anak itu nantinya." Ucap U-Know, "Kita akan membeli tanah, belajar bertani dan beternak. Itu adalah mimpiku untuk kita, Boo..."_

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat interaksi putranya dengan suaminya. Walaupun bukan anak yang dilahirkannya sendiri karena dirinya memang tidak bisa melahirkan, namun Jaejoong sangat menyayangi sosok yang sejujurnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan suaminya itu. Jung Hyunno.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu seorang bayi munggil ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti asuhan _Cassiopeia_, milik U-Know dan Hero. Bayi munggil itu masih merah, ari-arinya bahkan belum kering, sepertinya bayi munggil itu sengaja dibuang oleh orang tua kandungnya. Bayi yang sangat malang. Pertama kali melihat wajah malaikat kecil itu membuat Hero jatuh cinta. Dengan hati-hati dan lembut Hero membawa bayi kecil itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Jung Hyunno...

Nama itu yang diberikan oleh U-Know dan Hero selaku orang tua asuhnya. Sama seperti anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan mereka yang lain. Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua itu untuk sementara akan diberi nama Jung di depan nama mereka sampai ada orang tua asuh lain yang hendak mengadopsi mereka.

Ya, semua anak yang berada dan pernah tinggal di panti asuhan _Cassiopeia_ akan diadopsi lagi oleh pasangan yang merindukan kehadiran anak dalam rumah tangga mereka, namun seolah-olah tahu bila sosok Jung Hyunno begitu spesial bagi U-Know dan Hero, tidak ada satu pasangan pun yang ingin mengadopsi Hyunno. Karena bagi mereka Jung Hyunno adalah putra U-Know dan Hero.

Panti asuhan yang awalnya digagas oleh U-Know dan Hero itu kini sudah diambil alih oleh pemerintah daerah Jinan, walaupun begitu keduanya masih menjadi donatur tetap di sana.

Setelah pensiun dari dunia keartisan mereka, U-Know menikahi Hero dan mengajak belahan jiwanya itu pindah ke kota Jinan. Di kota berudara sejuk itu keduanya memulai semuanya dari nol. U-Know membeli tanah perkebunan dan peternakan sesuai mimpinya, membuka sanggar seni dan panti asuhan yang kini diambil alih oleh pihak pemerintah. Menjalani hidup sesuai apa yang mereka cita-citakan dimasa muda mereka dulu.

Memang Hero tidak bisa melahirkan anak untuk U-Know, namun _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak pernah mengeluh dan menuntut, mensyukuri apa yang sekarang dimilikinya jauh lebih bermakna daripada mengeluhkan keterbatasan mereka. Lagi pula bukankah sudah ada Hyunno diantara mereka? Lihatlah! Bahkan anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu begitu mirip dengan U-Know dan Hero sehingga orang lain sering menganggap bahwa Hyunno adalah anak yang dilahirkan oleh Hero.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang...

Mimpi-mimpi itu tidak lagi menghantui U-Know, sosok putri cantik itu tidak lagi mendatangi U-Know. Kenapa harus memusingkan mimpi-mimpi itu bila sekarang ada malaikat cantik yang akan selalu dilihatnya ketika akan tidur dan bangun tidur? Malaikat cantik yang akan memeluknya bila dirinya terluka, malaikat cantik yang akan menghiburnya bila dirinya bersedih, malaikat cantik yang memberikannya cinta, kehangatan, perhatian dan kasih tulus kepada dirinya.

Sungguh!

Sekali pun U-Know tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan sosok cantik itu demi _yeoja_ manapun. Jung U-Know terlalu mencintai Kim Hero.

"_Umma_..." anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu ikut duduk tenang di samping sang ibu, ikut menatap rintik hujan dan bukit hijau yang terlihat dari belakang rumah mereka melalui jendela kaca.

"_Wae_? Bukankah Beruang Kecil _Umma_ tadi sedang belajar _hapkido_ dengan _Appa_ _Bear_?" diusapnya kepala putra tampannya itu pelan.

Bibir semerah _chery_ itu mengerucut, "Unno memilih belajar masak dengan _Umma_."

Hero tersenyum. Walaupun putranya sangat mirip dengan U-Know dan menyukai apa saja yang menjadi kesukaan _Appa_nya itu, namun Hero tahu kalau anak laki-lakinya itu juga suka memasak walaupun tidak seperti dirinya, "Apa yang tadi _Appa_ lakukan padamu, hm?" tanyanya. Hero hapal betul sifat putranya. Hyunno yang sekarang pastilah tengah merajuk pada sang ayah.

"_Appa_..."

"Mengadu pada _Umma_mu, _eoh_? Dasar anak _Umma_!" _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu berjalan menghampiri anak dan istrinya kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya pelan.

"_Umma_... _Appa_!" Hyunno mengadu pada _Umma_nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Beruang Kecilku, _Bear_?" tanya Hero.

"Hanya sedikit memarahinya karena tadi wali kelasnya menelponku dan mengatakan kalau Beruang Kecilmu itu memukul teman sekelasnya, Boo." Jawab U-Know yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hyunno.

"Benar itu _Baby_?" Hero menatap putra tampannya.

Lengan kecil itu melingkari pinggang ramping sang _Umma_, mengusapkan wajahnya pada dada _Umma_nya seolah-olah mencari perlindungan, hal yang biasa dilakukannya sejak kecil bila dirinya ketahuan melakukan kesalahan, "Mereka bilang Unno bukan anak _Umma_. Karena itu Unno pukul mereka sampai hidungnya berdarah dan mulutnya sobek."

Hero sedikit kaget mendengarnya, mata indahnya menatap sekilas suaminya yang juga tengah memandangnya. _Chery_ _lips_ merahnya melengkung sempurna. Dengan lembut diusap dan dibelainya punggung dan kepala putranya penuh sayang, "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, hm? Katakan pada _Umma_! Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Jung Hyunno adalah putra Jung U-Know dan Kim Hero? Seluruh duna tahu hal itu!"

"Hei jagoan! Lain kali bila ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu abaikan saja _ne_! Lihatlah! _Umma_mu bahkan lebih cantik daripada _Umma_ teman-temanmu, kan?"

Hyunno menatap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang sang ibu. Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu menanggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Unno akan katakan pada mereka bahwa _Umma_ mereka jelek! _Umma_ Unno paling _yeopo_ diseluruh dunia!" ucapnya penuh bangga.

"Nah, kalau begitu _kajja_ kita makan! _Appa_ sudah lapar!" U-Know menarik tangan anak dan istrinya erat. Walaupun sudah berusaha menjaga keluarganya dari rasa sedih, tetapi terkadang kesedihan itu datang dari mulut orang lain.

_Well yeah..._

Bukankah lidah tidak bertulang?

Dan sekali lagi, untuk apa mendengarkan omongan orang lain tentang mereka. Bukankah yang menjalankan kehidupan ini mereka bukan orang lain? Bahkan kadang menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata akan lebih baik daripada membuang waktu untuk memedulikan gunjingan orang lain yang tidak beralasan.

.

.

"Kim Hero, siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Aku adalah separuh napas Jung U-Know."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah meragukan hal itu."

"Jung U-Know, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Aku adalah belahan jiwa Kim Hero... Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggugatku karena hal ini!"

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Epilognya gaje? Mian deh. Bisanya Cuma segini saja :3

Well. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ;)

.

.

Monday, January 20, 2014

8:48:00 PM

Yuuki & Metha


End file.
